tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
SamKochAvto
, sold as UZotoyol 65.9.]] ]] SamKochAvto is a joint Turkish–Uzbekistani venture with major investment by the Turkish company Koc Holding. Located in Samarkand, Uzbekistan, the plant manufactures buses and has recently launched a production line for Ford cargo trucks. SamKochAvto produces 4 models of buses and 5 truck models, some of which are exported. Plans have been announced for production of Land Rovers. The work had to start each year about 60 to 100 trucks of brands UZotoyol and Ford assembled for the Uzbek domestic market. Delivered units were known as CKD - kits . On 19 March 1999, the production began. Available were the two bus models UzOtoyol М 23.9 and 24.9 UzOtoyol М and the truck UzOtoyol 35.9 , 65.9 UzOtoyol and UzOtoyol 80.12 . The following year it was the coach UzOtoyol М 29.12 added. 2001 we started our own production and only a few parts had to be sourced from outside companies. The bus UzOtoyol М 23:12 and the truck UzOtoyol 120.14 were so the first real production vehicles Uzbek. 2003 came for several years, the last new bus model on the market, the UzOtoyol М 50.12. End of 2003, began the assembly of the Land Rover Freelander. To make this possible, the work had to convert UzAvtosanoat what a sum of 7.67 million U.S. dollars devoured. To keep costs down, a part of the production line was taken over by Koç Holding. In October 2005 came the Škoda Octavia Tour. After the Japanese Isuzu Motors in 2007, eight percent of the shares held, saw the agreement at risk. The planned sale of the Land Rover brand, which was then part of the Ford Motor Company, was responsible for tensions, so that both sides withdrew more and more from their contractual arrangements. Isuzu contrast, took advantage of the situation and bought, if the opportunity arose to other shares. Meanwhile, now also attacked the National Bank of Uzbekistan into the action and initiated a judicial procedure for closing the company. Isuzu bought while further to the shares in February 1999 to fifty percent were bought. Characterized the closure could be prevented. Although the situation has changed and you could achieve with the new parties no agreement. Thus, the work finally in November of the new joint venture of MAN AUTO-Uzbekistan passed and took only a function as general distributor for Isuzu. As the Koç Holding is no longer interested in the company, whose name was simply deleted from the company name. Since then, the manufacturer operates only as SamAuto Ltd., Co., which should stand for Samarkand Automobile Factory (Самаркандский Автомобильный Завод). Current models since 2007, the bus are SamAuto N Series (NP21, NP26 and NP37) and the []Isuzu N-Series]] (NPR 66 LL, NPR and NQR 66 PL 71 PL). 2008 then followed the Isuzu F-Series (FTR 33H, 23M FVR, FVR FVR 33G and 23P) and Isuzu C/E series (CYZ 51 KLD, EXR 51 EL and EXZ 51 KL). The latest model of the manufacturer is the 2009 presenting bus SamAuto LE 60. This so far exists only as individual pieces and will soon go into production. 2009 hat SamKochAvto 1317 Busse und 722 Lastkraftwagen hergestellt. 2009, SamKochAvto produced 1317 buses and 722 trucks. References *SamKochAvto production and exports, Press-service of the President of the Republic of Uzbekistan, 20 May 2002. *SamKochAvto commences production of Ford cargo trucks, December 2003. *SamKochAvto to launch Land Rover, newnations.com, 27 February 2003. *German wikipedia page External Links * [http://uzsamauto.com/ SamAuto website] * [http://www.ska.uz/uk/titleuk.htm SamKochAvto website] Category:Companies of Uzbekistan Category:Bus manufacturers of Uzbekistan Category:Truck manufacturers of Uzbekistan Category:UzAvtosanoat Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Uzbekistan